Of Clams, Militaries and 07Deaths
by ThousandCrane-Chizuru21
Summary: The summary is inside, -they won't fit here- I Accept OCs as well for those who would like to join out of curiosity, I'll be updating once or twice within One or Two weeks, this is my first time I'm sorry for every Grammar mistakes.


**Of Clams, Militaries and 07-Deaths **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hit man Reborn. I was inspired by the anime called 07-Ghost.**

**Note: I Got Permission from Nia (DX-HellBurner-Air) and Mika (UruRuki x Aoireikai) Nee-chan's Permission to use their OCs in my Fanfic.**

**Summary: Tsunayoshi tells the story on how the Kingdom of Vongola was over powered by the Millefiore Military, Vogola's last heir Tsuna was trained as a combat slave, with his memories sealed away he cannot remember that he is the Prince of Vongola, Befriended with some of the Military soldiers Tsuna's Quest to seek out his Memories, save his friends and How he Meet his two older siblings who went missing for almost 7 years, And how he and his family and friends stop the three evil from opening the two gates that stood between the worlds of the living and the dead.**

**Pairings: Mostly OC pairings, For Tsuna and Guardins it's Probably Tsuna x Hibari.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Page<br>**

**Characters:  
><strong>

**The 7 Demons: Gazzetta Family**

**Takayori 'Hiruki' Matsumoto = The Clear Night Sky Demon**

**Tsuyosa 'Hajime' Sawada = The Clear Mist Demon**

**Atsuwaki 'Uruwa' Takeshima = The Clear Cloud Demon**

**Akari 'Reiya' Suzuki = The Clear Storm Demon**

**Yue 'Ao' Shiroyama = The Clear Thunder Demon**

**Ukei 'Kei' Yutaka = The Clear Sun Demon**

**Miyabi 'Miyan' Tohra =The Clear Rain Demon**

* * *

><p><strong>The 7 Angels: Shido Family<strong>

**Misao 'Mao' Yamaguchi = The Crystal Sky**

**Akito 'Aki' Ichiki = The Crystal Mist**

**Shinri Ninomiya= The Crystal Cloud **

**Youya Shirato = The Crystal Storm **

**Gakuyo Kazui = The Crystal Thunder **

**Chizuru Shiikureta = The Crystal Sun **

**Guren Kawarenu = The Crystal Rain**

* * *

><p><strong>The 7 Deaths: Morte De Fantasma Family<strong>

**All Members of this Family can transform into Winged Skeletal Forms with Dark cloaks with the life of its own.**

**Takayomi 'Haruka' Matsumoto = Death Sky, also known as Urteil the Judging Specter  
><strong>

**Tsuyoku 'Yuto' Sawada = Death Mist, also known as Ruin Abhamen the Death Scythe/ Severing Specter  
><strong>

**Kouyuki 'Uruna' Takeshima = Death Cloud, also known as Heiler the Healing Specter  
><strong>

**Aika 'Reika' Suzuki = Death Storm, also known as Seele Bewandert the Soul Master/Manipulator Specter  
><strong>

**Ukemi 'Kou' Yutaka = Death Sun, also known as Retter the Deliverer Specter  
><strong>

**Ryuu 'Aomi' Shiroyama = Death Thunder, also known as Bestrafender the Punisher Specter  
><strong>

**Koharan 'Sho' Kazamasa = Death Rain, also known as Seher the Seer Specter**

* * *

><p><strong>The 7 Death Rings<strong>**:**

**Reaper**** – **a simple band of hematite, this is, perhaps, the most powerful of all the rings. The bearer is capable of tearing a soul from its body, seemingly without a cost. Its Current Owner is Takayomi Matsumoto. The Reaper uses a scythe as its weapon.

**Viewer**** – **a ring of shifting opal hues, it is the most deceptive, and often most dangerous, of the rings. The bearer is capable of producing intricate illusions, planting them in the minds of whomever they wish.. No one, not even Reaper, is immune to these illusions. Its Current Owner is Tsuyoku Sawada. The Viewer uses a lethal web of wires as its weapon.

**Bringer**** – **a ring of glittering sapphire, it is a difficult and pricey Ring to master. At first, it would seem to have no power at all. It is capable of teleporting the bearer, and anyone touching the bearer, anywhere and everywhere that they might want to go. Its Current Owner is Ukemi Yutaka. The Bringer uses a rifle, or in more modern times, a sniper-rifle.

**Mender**** – **a ring of glorious emerald, its power takes a toll with each and every use. It is, however, the only Ring whose effect can be temporary. Capable of healing, or re-opening, even the oldest of wounds, the ring draws its energy from the environment around it. Its Current Owner is Kouyuki Takeshima. The Mender wields a scalpel.

**Screamer**** – **a ring of yellow citrine. It is capable of producing a high-pitched noise that can shatter glass, shake metal, and stun all those who hear it at close range. Its Current owner is Ryuu Shiroyama. The Screamer uses Guitar as his weapon.

**Hunter**** – **a ring of amber, complete with an entombed moth. The Hunter is capable of locating anything and anyone they are familiar with, wherever they might be. Its Current Owner is Aika Suzuki. The Hunter fights with a bow and arrows, or in more modern days, a crossbow.

**Challenger**** – **a ring of perfect diamond. The Challenger is in the most danger, out of all the Guardians. There is an aura around the ring of the Challenger which draws all enemies to this bearer, above all. Its Current Owner is Koharan Kazamasa. Challenger uses a set of lethal claws as his weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**~ 10 years had passed ~**

It's a very warm day in Vongola Palace, in the Castle Tsuna the tenth king walked at the hall way towards the room where the portrait and pictures of his older brothers are kept. He then found the place he was looking for as he can see the Two Large Statues of his brothers' Demon and Specter Form. As he reached his desired place he opens the door and there he was greeted by all the Portraits and Pictures of his brothers in the wall. He smiled and walked near to a table where a single Photo perfectly framed in Gold and Crystals, it's the picture of him and his brothers which was taken after the war against Ubel and the Millefiore Militaries. They were quite a mess when the picture was taken, his brother Tsuyoku got quite bruises and cuts and there is dirt everywhere in his body. Tsuna chuckled who wouldn't get some bruise and cuts and dirts after a mostly solo flight fight against Ubel, Tsuyosa was no anywhere near undamaged he got a broken arm, two broken ribs, cuts and he's missing an upper armorwhich was ripped away from him as he battled Seppellier the scientist who turned him and his friends into Demons. Then there was Him, he was carried by Tsuyoku in bridal style while Tsuyosa was limping beside them, they were not frowning, no not even Tsuyoku who is always a little emotionless was smiling, Tsuyosa was smiling as he saw his Partner walking towards them and He was smiling because Kyoya was there waiting for him. He remembered it so well.

Before he start reminiscing the intense battle that happened 10 years ago, Hibari and Reborn entered the room.

"We knew you'd be here when you're lonely." Reborn said. "Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna turned to look at his Tutor and Lover and smiled at them.

"This is the place I liked the most Reborn, it reminds me that I'm still alive after the intense battle ten years ago, and it feels like that they're here with me." Tsuna said and looked at the two portraits on the left.

Tsuna walked near it and smiled.

"Tsuyosa nii-san and Tsuyoku Nii-san, they fought hard to defeat their enemies with all their might in their Demon and Specter form, but they did not lose their sanity just like what happened to Seppellier and Ubel, they were consumed by their own power and died after they took in so much power from my brothers." Tsuna said.

"But you fought hard too, remember? You defeated Byakuran with your power." Reborn said.

Tsuna nodded.

"But I fought not as hard as my brothers." He said.

"But at least you managed to defeat the third evil." Hibari said.

Tsuna smiled and looked at the two portraits.

"It all feels like it happened yesterday." He said and clutched his cape made out from Tsuyosa and Tsuyoku's cloaks.

"The seven Demons, The Seven Angels and The Seven Deaths, They were all there to revive the land that was broken by the three Evil Beings and brought peace, and then they disappeared back to the cathedral." Tsuna said.

"But they can always visit you twice a month right?" Reborn said. "Since you're the one who first witnessed them when you were alone back then?"

Tsuna nodded, and looked at his ring.

"I heard that we're going to be anointed as one of the Cathedral's Chevaliers." Hibari said.

"Yes, the Pope recognizes our power as individual…no…our Power as one as we fought together to end the Evil that attempted to destroy our world." Tsuna said.

"Well said for a King Dame-Tsuna." Reborn Smirked.

Tsuna Smiled.

"Well Hibari and I are going to meet Bishop Aika and Bishop Ukemi for the arrangements." Reborn said.

Tsuna nodded, and his smile grew wider as Hibari cave him a peck on the cheek and left with Reborn. He closed his eyes and reminiscent about his Struggles before he completely gained back his kingdom and saved his friends. The door swung open again and there, the eleventh Generations Guardians ran into the room.

"AH! Gomen ne Tsuna-san they were so persistent to hear the story about the Battle that happened ten years ago." Kyoko said apologetically.

Then a boy with Black Spikey hair that resembles to him came to his side.

"Mama, daddy won't tell us so we want mama to tell us." The young Hibari look alike said.

"Papa was away with Reborn-san and Herbivore Hayato-san won't tell us anything." The Young Tsuna look alike but with the attitude of Hibari said.

Adult Tsuna sweat dropped, but smiled kindly.

"Alright I'll tell you the Story about the war Ten years ago, where the young king of Vongola and his Friends along with the Guardians of the Cathedral fought alongside against Evil." Tsuna said.

The Children gathered around him as he sat on a throne like chair.

"Hn, where should I start?" He said as he taps his chin.

Then.

"Ah! I got it!" He said.

And he start Telling the story about how he Struggled to Gain back his Throne and everything.

* * *

><p><strong>+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+<strong>

**Tsuna's Story of Life and Death Struggle**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada; I'm the Tenth King of Vongola and this is the story of my Life and Death Struggle as I fight my way through to get my throne back and what is rightfully mine and save my friends. It all started when I Escaped at the hands of my captors and Met my Brother Tsuyoku and meets my other brother Tsuyosa the Demon of Mist.<p>

It is said that, since the beginning of time, Two Gates have stood between the worlds of the living and the dead. One man, the Reaper, has always stood guard over these Gates, ensuring that nothing ever escapes once it has passed into Death.

That is, until the reign of one particularly innovative Reaper.

His name was Avis Lynhold. And in the face of a dangerous threat from beyond the Gate, he chose to split his powers among seven others, so that if one Guardian died, six more could take his place. The Ring of Death, which the Reaper wore, became only one of seven Rings of Death, each one carved from its Gate, each one capable of opening its Gate.

Avis Lynhold gathered to him six other capable Guardians, and presented each one with a Ring. They fought their battle. They won.

This was nearly two centuries ago. One by one, they have passed away. But bonded to the Gates of Death, they are not able to die. Their souls survive in the realm between the living and the dead, forever guarding the Gates.

Until now, this has not been a problem.

But now, they are confronted with a new problem. There is something trying to escape Death once more.

And there is something trying to get into it.

Dead themselves, the ancient Guardian spirits are incapable of fighting this new, living threat. And so Avis Lynhold, the leader of the Guardians, has decided that it is time to pass the rings on. To train seven new Guardians of Death.

Seven children near death, caught in the space between the worlds. Takayomi and his Friends have been offered salvation by these Guardians; train to become the defenders of life, and Yomi and friends, themselves, will survive. Or at least, they will survive… until battle takes their life.

That's what Tsuyoku nii-san told me before and that before was the day I asked him why he disappeared, he answered me that he died a long time ago when Tsuyosa died and turned to a Demon and he himself became one of the Guardians of Death after he was in the state of near death situation. He also told me that it was a curse that his soul is bound to the gates of death like the previous Guardians of Death, which by all means I cannot see him in Heaven nor Hell, he will forever stay in the realm or space between the worlds, Tsuyosa was nowhere near going to heaven for he himself is bound to the same fate as Tsuyoku nii-san, demons are not allowed in heaven that's what he said, they told me that I should not accept anything that is bound or near to a curse and live my life to the fullest and go to heaven. It pained me so much that I can't be with my brothers even in Death and Afterlife, How cruel fate was. But it is not said that I am not allowed to visit them there.

So let's delve into the Story about how I gained back everything that was taken from me by the Militaries of Millefiores.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Please Review_

**I know this is very Odd story; this is my first time actually so it means I'm a newbie, I apologize for such wrong Grammars and everything that may will upset you. I still need to work on everything as my nee-chan's telling me how to work on my stories. Thank You for your understanding. **

**You may Enter if you like just fill up:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Appearance:**

**-Casual:**

**-Formal:**

**Personalities:**

**Pet (Optional):**

**Species / Race: (choose Below)**

Vampire:

Monster:

Werewolf:

Human/w Supernatural powers or Normal:

Fairy or Sprite:

**Past:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Other:**

**Occupations: **

-Fighter:

-Knight:

-Assassin:

-Demon Hunter:

-Priest:

-Rouge:

* * *

><p><strong>(Your OCs can also be a Student or apprentice on My OCs Just Choose from Which Guardians Below choose who and what family he is from, choose only one, is he from?:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The 7 Demons: Gazzetta Family <strong>**(Choose who do you want to be your Ocs Teacher Above on the Character page)**

**The 7 Angels: Shido Family ****(Choose who do you want to be your Ocs Teacher Above on the Character page)**

**The 7 Deaths: Morte De Fantasma Family****(Choose who do you want to be your Ocs Teacher Above on the Character page)**

* * *

><p><strong>Question: (Only for those who will apply as one of My OCs Apprentice)<strong>

**How did they meet on their first meeting?:**

**How Did they asked (Name of your OC's Teacher) to train him / her as a Bishop, Demon, Angel or Specter?:**

**What is their first reaction?:**

**What did (Name of teacher) Said?:**

**What is your OC's Reply?:**

**How did they told their Past, Their Race and the incident why your OC is Injured when he / she was found?:**

**Who is the One (Among the 7 Demons, 7 Angels or 7Deaths) Found your Oc when He / She was Injured?:**

**What Place is your OC Found injured?:**

**Who is Your OCs Great Enemy?: **

**Reason why He / She After (Insert the Name of your OC's Great Enemy here)?:**

**Lastly Why do your OC want to become the apprentice of (Enter Name of the chosen Teacher here), What is their Reason?:**


End file.
